Risen from the Ashes
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: What was lost was something precious but what was gained was something important. Twenty five years after the confrontation with Tako, Tadashi Hamada is finally getting the answers he needs. The main question he wants answered: Where is Hiro? Based on Tykimikkitty's story "Fox-face & Flames". AU of chapter 24 of her story. Must read that first to understand this one.


Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Risen from the Ashes! I would like everyone to know that this story is an AU of **Tykimikkitty's** "Fox-face  & Flames". To be able to understand this story, please go read her's first. It is one of the best BH6 stories that has ever existed. I would also like to say that the characters of Kitsune, Hebi, Neko, Usagi, Tako, Taka, Sora Keiji, Maeko Rice and everyone from "Fox-face & Flames" all belong to **Tykimikkitty**. Everyone from BH6 belong to Marvel and Disney. I do not own any of them. I do own a few characters in this story, such as the children of the BH6 that you will be meeting in this story. This story is based on a story written by **Tykimikkitty**. I am pretty much writing a Fanficiton of a Fanficiton.

I would also like to say that this is an AU of chapter 24 for "Fox-face & Flames". It takes place during the confrontation between Tadashi, Hiro and Tako. However, instead of threatening to shot Hiro, Tako shoots the ceiling and uses the distraction to get away, taking Hiro with him. This story takes place 25 years after that event. The Project Doubutsu has been exposed and all the participants are able to live their lives without the media knowing about their identities as the Animals. Everything is the same as Tykimikkitty's story, except for Tako and Hiro's situation. I'm not going to spoil anymore of her story because that would be rude. If you haven't read her story, go read it now. This story will not make any sense if you don't. With that in mind, if you have read her story, please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not and will never own BH6 or any characters associated with Tykimikkitty's story "Fox-face & Flames". I am just borrowing the characters and plot for my own story. I do own Taiyo, Kim, Sakura, Kyle and Brittany. You will see their roles real soon. May I present: Risen from the Ashes!

Chapter One: Shizukesa (静けさ)

Taiyo Hamada wondered a lot about his father's life before he met his mother. He knew all about the Project Doubutsu that cost his father not only two years of his life but also his brother's life as well. Taiyo, Kim Lee, Sakura Tanaka, Kyle Jackson and Brittany Miyazaki were all children of the former Big Hero 6, a superhero group created by Taiyo's uncle, Hiro, as a means to find out the truth in his brother's death. However, it turned out that Tadashi Hamada wasn't really dead. Instead of dying in the fire, he had been kidnapped by Sora Keiji and placed in the Project Doubutsu. The project was Keiji's way of finding a cure for his son's illness. If you asked Taiyo, it was a really stupid way to find a cure. If it wasn't for Keiji, his uncle, Hiro, would be alive today and his father wouldn't carry such a heavy burden.

"Are we going out again tonight? Cuz if we are, then I need to charge my watch." Said Brittany as she twisted her watch around her thin wrist, a nervous habit from their childhood that never went away.

"Yea but we need to split up. According to our source, the target is quick and never ends up in the right place. Kim, I want you to check out the port. If you find anything suspicious, let us know. Kyle, head to SFIT and see if they are there. One witness stated that the person broke into the building. Brit, I need you to check out the alley ways. Look into any suspicious activities besides bot fighting. Those guys are not really worth our time. Kura, I need you to check out Krei Tech. I'm going to look in the park. Make sure everyone has their communicators on. If you encounter the suspect, call for backup. This person is should not be handled alone. Is that understood?"

There were times where Taiyo wondered if his father's other personality, Kitsune, had been reborn into him. This was one of them. GoGo, Sakura's mother, tended to smack him, hard!, in the head when he spoke like this. Tadashi would simply shake his head and mumble under his breath.

"Where should I go, Taiyo?" Came the robotic voice from his left.

"I want you to accompany Brit, Baymax. That way if she were to get into any trouble, you can help her out. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yea just one," said Kim as she turned towards Taiyo. "What exactly are you going to do if we run into this person? Attack them, Sailor Moon style? Or duel them like Yugi?"

Everyone in the group ran their hands down their faces in frustrations. Kim was almost a carbon copy of Fred when it came to comics. However, thanks to Taka, she dabbled into anime and manga more than her father.

"We will assess the situation and find the best type of action based on the person's response. This will led to less casualties and a lower chance of injury." Stated the robotic healthcare companion.

"Again, make sure you have your communicators. Dad made those specifically for cases like this. Now, let's head out. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back."

The group of six headed in their respective directions. Sakura took off on her skates, quickly becoming a blur of black and blue. Kim bounced, literally, off in the direction of the port. Kyle grabbed his bike and drove off in the direction of SFIT. Baymax pick Brittany up and took off in the direction of the darker alley ways. Once they were gone, Taiyo turned on his communicator to make sure it was working. The device was quite a big inventions, technology wise. If he wanted, Tadashi could sell these as devices to call people. The comm allowed the wearers to see what the others were recording and hearing. They were designed like a visor that went across the person's eyes from ear to ear. Kim mentioned that the design reminded her of Sailor Mercury's computer.

Taiyo walked off in the direction of the park, occasionally checking in on his friends to make sure everything was alright. The port and technical institution turned out to be dead ends, if what Kyle and Kim were correct. They told him that they would met up with Brittany and Baymax to check out the darker part of the bot fighting area. After about an hour of nothing happening in the park, Taiyo was about to call it quits. This was one of the drawbacks of looking at night. Some days you got something but most nights were filled with disappointment.

"Come on guys. Let's met at the cafe. There's nothing-"

A cackle of laughter broke the twenty-three year old off mid sentence. Twist towards the source of the sound. Taiyo spotted someone standing at the edge of the trees. What struck the young adult as odd was the fact that the person was wearing a hakama, which were usually reserved for festivals and events. The color scheme was familiar- a mixture of red and purple, similar to Baymax's armor. What really creeped the young man out the most was the mask the person was wearing. A Kabuki mask sat snug on the person's face. This one wasn't like his father's or others of the Doubutsu project. This one was a person, not an animal. The familiar color scheme adorned the mask as well.

"Guy's! I need backup now. One person but very freaky appearance."

"Roger that, Heman! Kim's Angel's are on their way!"

The figure continued to giggle as they slowly made their way towards Taiyo. Quick like lightning, the green eyed adult brought his arm around his back and pulled out a wakizashi, one he had inherited from his dad. Once he was in a defensive position, Taiyo assessed the situation. He could hear his friends relaying their locations via the earpiece and mentally calculated the time it would take them to get there. The suspect stopped about five feet away from Taiyo, well within reach if he wished to attack or defend. Second ticked by slowly, almost like hours as Taiyo watched the person. The kabuki wearing figure looked at him, up and down, tilting his head to the side as if he was looking at a project that needed to be fixed.

"What are you doing?" Came a muffed but young voice as the figure finally addressed Taiyo.

"I...uh…" Was all Taiyo could say. He had been thrown for a loop when the person spoke. They sounded more like a teenager playing dress up than a vigilante that had been killing businessmen and criminals alike.

"Are you deaf, nerd? I said what are you doing? That outfit does nothing to protect you. If I were you, I would had armor, knee pads, and other protection. Probably some hidden pockets for weapons too…"

"Is this person for real?" Came Kyle's voice through his communicator.

"Look, kid." Taiyo said, cutting the teenager off from rambling. "What are you doing out here? You should probably head home. This is no place for kids like you."

The kabuki wearing teen looked at Taiyo as if he had grown a second or even third head. If anything, the boy looked offended if is posture was anything to go by. Apparently, calling this boy a kid was a huge strike against Taiyo.

"Really, nerd? I'm not a kid and you know that. I can't head home without you going too. Have you gotten any screws loose?"

"I detect an increase in your heart rate and testosterone. May I suggest deep calming breaths and a quiet place to relax?" Came Baymax's voice from the communicator. It had an echo, indicating that the group was within the vicinity.

The figure gave no indication that he had heard Baymax or anyone else, especially since Taiyo like to keep the communicator on speaker. He simply hummed a tune and swayed from side to side. On further inspection, Taiyo could see two thin bracelets, about the size of hair ties around the person's wrists, one for each wrist. Soft thuds and a gust of wind let Taiyo know that his friends were here and had landed behind him.

"Dude, that's just freaky. Like, Freakazoid freaky. Can we by any chance get rid of the mask, little due?" Said Kim as she stepped closer to the boy.

"My name isn't little dude. Who the hell are you people? You know what, never mind. That would lead to many complications and unnecessary questions."

Quick as lightning, the boy reached towards the hair ties and pulled a part of it off. The moonlight gave Taiyo a glimpse of silver before the boy was gone. A quiet scream from behind alerted Taiyo to the new danger. Somehow the boy had ended up behind him and attacked Kyle. The African American male quickly and effortlessly matched the boy's attack blow for blow. As a team, the group joined in, trying to keep the person from hurting any of them.

However, even with their previous knowledge of fighting and years of training at dojo's, they were no match for this lone kid. With each blow they landed on him, he managed to hit them five times. As quickly as it had started, the groups jumped back away from the teen. While the whole group was gasping and panting from the effort, the kid didn't even break a sweat. If anything, he looked really bored.

"Guys, I think we need to call for backup. We can't handle this one by ourselves." Said Brittany as she quietly but quickly typed out a command on her wrist watch. A small but bright blue ball popped out the end of it and landed in her right hand. Before she could through the ball, a small almost invisible string wrapped around her hand and pulled. The motion from the pull caused her to drop the ball and be yanked across the ground towards the kabuki wearing individual.

"A little help guys. This string is cutting into my wrist."

Kyle jumped and spun in midair before effectively dropping down and cutting the string, freeing Brittany. The group of friends quickly backed away from the teen, each member silently weighing their opinions on what to do.

"This is getting boring, 'Dashi. Let's leave already."

"Did he just call you Dashi? As in the fish broth they use in soups? We really need to get this kid into a mental institute." Kyle mumbled as he shifted his stance.

Taiyo would have to agree with Kyle on this on. Something about the way this kid's eyes seems to go in and out of focus really set him on edge. It was as if he wasn't completely there. Taiyo decided to play along with the kid to see what happened next.

"Alright. Let's go home then. But first we need to take the gang home. Can we do that?"

If it wasn't for the mask, Taiyo was sure the boy's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. He really did not know who this person was. They obviously seemed to know him, if the kid's comments were anything to go by. The teen quickly looked around before turning back toward the group.

"I don't see the gang. Where are they? I figure that snake would be around since you're here. Who are these people, 'Dashi?"

Taiyo was starting to loose his patients. Not only were they in a tight spot, they still hadn't alerted their parents of the situation. Before he could make a decision on what to do, a sudden and loud clap filled the air. A figure emerged from the darkness of the forest, almost as if they had melted out of the shadows. Their poster spoke volumes of their arrogance, something that really pissed Taiyo off.

"Tako!" Exclaimed the boy as he sprinted towards the figure, sliding to a halt about a foot away from the man.

"Taco?! More like burrito." Said Kim as she scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Tako, I found 'Dashi!" Exclaimed the boy as he pointed towards the group, specifically towards Taiyo.

"You found Fox, Alice?" The mystery man turned towards their group and looked at each one of them. "That's not Fox. The eyes are all wrong."

"Wrong?"

The kid turned towards the group and seems to look at Taiyo clearly. Judging from the slight drop in his posture, Taiyo could tell the boy was disappointed. What happened next really shook Taiyo to the core. Kyle screamed, Kim gasped, Sakura mumbled some words that Taiyo considered legal, and Baymax simply stated "Oh, no."

The kid had a small semi-automatic aimed and fired before the group could react. Thankfully, Baymax was able to pull the group behind him and the bullets simply bounced off the back of the robots armor. The group turned back around but the kid and burrito man were gone. The only thing left in their wake were bullets, shells and a group of extremely lost adults.

Well everyone! Please let me know what you think. This is my first Big Hero 6 Fanficiton but not my first fanfiction on this site. If you all would be so kind as to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time!


End file.
